


Midsummer Night

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [33]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Besotted Ninth Doctor, F/M, First Kisses, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a Midsummer's Dance on a sultry planet, the Doctor realizes just how besotted he is with Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts prompt "summer haze". They're also at a festival, so I guess it loosely fits that prompt.

Jack had already stripped down to his t-shirt. Given a few more cocktails he'd likely strip down more. He regarded the Doctor. "How are ya still wearin' that? It's still hot as hell!" He smacked the Doctor's leather clad arm. 

The TARDIS door opened while the Doctor muttered about his superior biology. Rose stepped out into the chartreuse grass, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. She brightened considerably upon making eye contact with them.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Jack quipped, gazing at Rose appreciatively. His suggestive smirk earned him a steely blue eyed glare from the Doctor. Jack chuckled. "No worries, Doc. Rosie's all yours." He wandered off in search of the blue skinned humanoid with whom he'd been flirting.

The Doctor's attention returned to Rose. He was gobsmacked, truly speechless, watching her saunter toward him in the light of the twin suns setting. 

In deference to the sultry weather she'd chosen a long yellow sundress. The skirt had a long slit that showed off legs toned from running. Her hair was loose and wavy. Rose Tyler was young and beautiful.

The gods only knew why she wanted to be seen with him. 

She linked her arm with his, grinning. Doctor dared to hope it was love he saw in her warm brown eyes. It warmed him and sent a thrill down his spine.

Rose squeezed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

The Doctor grinned at her, fairly certain that for all his bluster and gruffness, she knew. There was no hope for him. His hearts were on his sleeve for her. The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue. 

"Dance with me?" he asked instead. "The band's fantastic." 

They danced.


	2. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wonders about the Doctor's feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @timepetalsprompts Drabble prompt "sundress". It was a perfect prompt to continue this story.

The TARDIS always provided what Rose needed, and tonight the brilliant time ship had made sure Rose looked beautiful.

The sundress was the kind Rose desired, but couldn't afford, until it went on clearance and she could use her Henrik's employee discount. It was yellow, with a halter top. The long skirt had a slit which showed off her legs. Her hair had dried wavy and tousled. 

Jack came to let her know it was time to go. He couldn't stop gushing about her. He was of the opinion that the Doctor would find her irresistible. Rose begged to differ. "Oh, Rosie, both of his hearts are yours."

Rose didn't know if she should hope Jack was right. In fact, she rather doubted it.

When she stepped out of the TARDIS, however, the Doctor's blue eyes caught hers. Rose nearly forgot to breathe. 

When he asked her to dance, she began to hope.

When the fireworks exploded over the festival, the Doctor murmured into her ear, "You're beautiful." 

When her breath hitched as he gently pressed his lips to hers, she knew.


End file.
